


一辆车(pwp)

by ChiQingQian



Category: Green Book (2018), 托尼唐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiQingQian/pseuds/ChiQingQian





	一辆车(pwp)

他蹭着雪利丝绸睡衣的下摆抚上了曾经误闯旖旎梦境的赤裸身躯，滚烫的肌肤熨帖着掌心。不安分的手沿着大腿细腻纹理一路蜿蜒向上，划过柔韧流畅的腰线，在敏感的胸前流连忘返。平日里斯坦威钢琴上灵活弹奏的修长手指此刻只能无措地抵住托尼的胸膛，试图与混着淡淡烟草味极具倾略性的男人气息拉开一点距离，可惜为时已晚。碍事的睡衣被粗鲁地扯开，脆弱的绢帛发出撕裂般的呻吟，托尼这才后知后觉地发现雪利的睡袍下寸缕未着，焦糖色的躯体在昏黄色的灯光下发出暧昧的光泽，明晃晃的邀请与赤裸裸的性暗示让托尼的瞳孔里酝酿着更深的欲望的漩涡，想要立刻把面前的人拆解入腹。

“Doc?“ 托尼了然的笑容让雪利脸颊上燃起了两簇连肤色也掩盖不住的绯红。随即细密的吻温柔地落下，身体也被极力亲柔地抚慰着，两个人早就因为这场不痛不痒的前戏不约而同的勃起，却迟迟不进入正题。雪利在这份浅尝辄止中品咂出几分暴风雨前最后的宁静的味道来，修长有力的大腿不自觉地绞紧，连脚趾都害羞地蜷起。他被这份焦灼煎熬地炙烤着，唯一能解救他的人却无动于衷。此刻雪利感觉自己像是一只跳上岸即将脱水的鱼，而不时撩拨自己的情欲浪潮可望而不可及。

托尼看着对方始终荡漾着水波的清亮眼眸，主动缴械投降。

结实的大腿被托尼轻轻松松地打开折叠成令人羞愤欲死的姿势，带着薄茧的粗砺手指探入甬道，提前准备好的松软穴口斩断了托尼脑海里最后一根理智的琴弦。蓄势待发的欲望急不可耐地挺进，炙热紧致的甬道被撑开成自己的形状，柔嫩的软肉贪婪地含住愈加膨胀的柱身，这份紧致与甜美让托尼发出舒爽的低吼整个人都为之痴狂，下意识托住浑圆饱满的蜜色臀瓣，将诱人的身躯带向自己，交合之处更为紧密的连接着，雪利整个人像菟丝子一样紧紧地攀附着托尼，被动地承受着一轮又一轮猛烈地抽插。

一股股麻麻的酥意几乎立刻从尾椎骨慢慢攀升上来直至蔓延到四肢百骸，极有章法的火辣进攻让积压许久的快感如同火山爆发一般，几乎把浑身的血液都蒸腾煮沸。雪利紧紧地咬着唇，努力将濡湿甜腻的声音憋回胸腔，呼吸却愈发地急促与潮湿。下颌不自觉地昂起，黑天鹅般优美修长的脖颈曲线袒露无疑，滚动的喉结被色情地舔弄啃咬和吮吸。

托尼顺着扬起的柔美曲线捏住了雪利的下巴，居高临下地给予了一个热辣辣的吻。灵巧的舌头长驱直入，粗鲁而温柔地攻城略地，占地为王。来不及吞咽的津液顺着无法合拢的嘴角流下，留下一道道淫糜的水痕。

托尼满意于那张曾经挂着傲慢神情的脸上此刻潋滟着绮丽的春情，听他情动时眸光带水地叫着自己名字时的语调，托尼，尾音稍稍上扬，仿佛是斯坦威钢琴上流泻的动听音符，交织着欢愉与渴求。雪利彻底失去了平日的冷静自持，此刻像极了奋不顾身扑火的飞蛾，义无反顾地扑进情欲的火焰。紧致有力的双腿箍住托尼的腰身，整个人像是刚从水里捞出来似的，细细密密的汗水给焦糖色的肌肤镀上了一层格外旖旎的光芒来。托尼漫不经心地把玩着骨节分明的手指，胡说艺术家开始尽兴的随意发挥，将每个新发现的敏感点娓娓道来，用意大利语将下流的情话也说的婉转动听。

敏感点被缓慢而有力地反复研磨着，无人抚慰的分身肿胀到了极限，雪利下意识地摇曳着柔韧的腰肢蹭着托尼柔软的小腹，渴求最后的解放。托尼一边握住小雪利快速地撸动着，一边继而更加凶狠地抽插，发出令人面红耳赤的甜腻水声与响亮的肉体撞击声。双重的刺激让雪利的身体紧紧绷成了一张弓，理智的箭早已离弦而去，随着咏叹调般的一声绵长的呻吟，浓稠的乳白色液体溅到了赤裸的棕色肌肤上如同抹了奶油的巧克力蛋糕，淫糜而甜美。托尼掐着对方窄瘦的腰肢，趁身下人还沉浸在上一轮高潮的余韵中，恶狠狠地将更为滚烫的液体送进了更深处。

暗色的睡衣上斑驳一片。

窗外风雨晦暝，而室内暖意融融，不知疲倦的两人激烈地交叠在柔软的床铺中，狭小的单人床吱吱呀呀地吟唱不尽两人的缠绵。


End file.
